(Discontinued) The Fireborn
by rapturemelancholia
Summary: The Norcherie were once God's favorite toys, until they defended Lucifer for what he had done.


**Destiny**

The rain pounded against the window, leaving drops of water to trail down to the ground below. The room the girl was in was colored beige when it was originally white. Years of use had left the bed worn and grey and unsteady on the four wooden legs.

She paced from corner to corner as the storm outside progressed. The lightning shone the room up from its dark slumber and revealed her slim figure and tired eyes. The Fireborn unliked rain and wind and was natural to dry, dusty climates.

The Fireborn, a group of rare creatures had been brought up from Hell not long ago. With Lucifer's return, everyone was anxious to explore after all these years. The Winchester brothers were saints in their eyes and silently thanked them. Nira was born a Norcherie and had lived like one for years now.

Leaning against the wall, she fell onto the floor exhausted. They had all escaped their cell in the chaos when Lucifer came back. Everyone was thrilled. Freedom had always been sought out by the Norcherie's as they were also locked up by God. He had _created_ them and he threw them down as if they were dirt. They were angry of course. Having to spend millions of years in a dark place. _God painted them black when they used to be golden._ Nira wasn't born then. She had only spent a few thousand years in that place with Eira, Checra, Isra and Lithé. All of them went seperate ways for safety, in case someone tracked them down.

Nira missed them very much. They used to tell stories about how they were God's warriors and how they fought aside the angels.

Nira's head throbbed against her skull. In a matter of days she had fought of demons, Djinns and vampires who were out for her blood. With the blood of a Norcherié you could rule the world (not literally though). She soon found herself enjoying watching mortals suffer. Not suffering in pain but in sadness and disappointment and anger. Like she would do everyday in the dark place. Never had she felt so empty as the day she discovered emotions. She never felt anything.

After hours of waiting for the storm to worn off, Nira turned to the TV in the corner. After pressing all of the buttons, she managed to turn it on.

' _Casa Erotica...'_

She frowned, not understanding so well. She was very new to the language they spoke in this land.

Tilting her head, she watched as a man stepped through a door. "Well hello, sweetheart." The TV then turned off itself and Nira was left with an even bigger frown on her face.

Pushing the buttons again she tried to turn it on but didn't succeed.

"Heeeellooo~!" Nira jumped right up with her fists ready. The same man in the TV now stood in front of her with a smirk on his face.

" _Norte er Ercha?_ " She tried, her voice shaky. " _Seera ni!_ "

The man shook his head lightly and said, "Nope, I'm an angel." Nira's tensed shoulders relaxed a bit knowing she could fight him if she had to. It would have been worse if he was an Ercha*.

"I'm Gabriel." He reached out his hand towards her.

Nira looked at it for a long time, wondering what it meant, then the angel took her hand and shook it. "Your name?"

She suddenly turned really red. That was how mortals greeted eachother! Oh how she felt stupid. "U-Uh I'm Nira. I trust you know what I am...?" Gabriel nodded slightly as he took a seat in the bed and pulled out a chocolate bar from his jacket.

"You guys are dad's favorite toys. Wonder why he threw you down with my brother." He looked into her eyes as if looking for an answer. She just looked like a simple human as everyone else, so what was so special about them?

"You mean Lucifer? He did not do anything wrong and that is why we stood up for him, my family did." Nira brushed away a few strands of hair as she studied the angel in front of her. He was rather short, though not shorter than her, and with whiskey colored eyes and hazel hair. His wings were golden and magestic.

Gabriel shot one last glance at Nira before going back to his chocolate, fully ignoring her. She had never met an angel before. She had heard stories about them . Angels were stuck-up and ignorant, from what she had heard.

"Why... are you here?" Nira's voice came out weak and shaky. Not knowing why she was so afraid, she straightened her back and said, "And how did you find me?"

Gabriel looked up again, a smile on his face and a raised brow. "You're like an angel-magnet sweetheart, a ball of energy only visible for angels." He paused, popping a lollipop into his mouth, "I was just curious about daddy's toys, he never let me play with them." He winked at Nira and chuckled as she took a step back.

Then it came to her, an archangel stood in front of her, the very angel who was Lucifers own brother. "Do you know how to find Lucifer?" She sounded more excited than she really was.

"Whoa whoa, why do you want to find my brother when you got me?" Gabriel said and crossed his arms.

"Well... he is our guardian. He led us through the war. I want to thank him." Nira folded her arms behind her back and looked down at the floor as if she was a high school girl asking her crush out. Checra told her about one moment where Lucifer saved him from Ercha's, and that he could never repay him for that.

The angel in front of her laughed silently, which later turned into a chuckle, " _Thank_ him? He didn't do squat. _Helped_ someone? The only thing he cares about is himself."

"You do not know your brother as well as you think Gabriel. He isn't evil, just misunderstood. Without him, I wouldn't be standing here today." Nira let herself smile. "I'm telling the truth, he didn't just dislike mankind, but he fought for our sake as well. Now we're misfits just like him."

The angel's brow twitched. She could see that he now was annoyed. "The only reason you are standing here is because someone unlocked the wrong gate down in hell. Lucifer was just mad at daddy so he took his toys and rebelled. Dad wasn't exactly impressed."

Eira said to Nira that you cannot trust angels, wether it be Lucifer or someone else but her heart couldn't stop beating faster as he continued, "Look he lied to me too, no bad feelings. You'll get over it, but don't trust him." He waited. Maybe for an answer or reaction, or he wanted it confirmed that his brother was just selfish.

She didn't know if she should believe him or say that he's a liar. Maybe he was jealous or didn't know the real truth, she didn't know, but she _needed_ to find Lucifer. She wouldn't be the only one to search for him, and the faster she found her family, the faster she could warn them about the angels being able to locate them. "If I say I believe you, will you take me to him? I still need to find my family and warn them about the angel-magnet thing you talked about." Now it was her turn to cross her arms as Gabriel shrugged.

"Maybe. Do you believe me?" He took a step forwards, observing the creature in front of him.

Nira opened her mouth, but the words she sought disappeared. This decision could change everything she knew. Suddenly, the floor began shaking and the lights flickered like crazy. _Angelas..._

Gabriel grabbed Nira's arm and looked into her eyes, "Come on, haven't got all day."

Nira hesitated, biting her lip softly. She didn't believe him, not at all. Maybe it was being told all those stories that did it, but she couldn't bring herself to go with him. "No..." she whispered, "I don't. I can't go with you, I'm sorry. May it be destiny or my own stupidness, but I cannot follow you. Not today."

Gabriel nodded, his eyes gleaming with both anger and sadness. And with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Now the glass was scattering and Nira had to shield her eyes from the shards that came flying at her. The power went out and in front of her appeared three suited men, two of them holding angel blades with a rather fat man behind them. They stepped away, letting the fat man step forward so he was looking directly at Nira. "Well hello. Nice to finally meet you... what was it, Eira or Nira, you look so much alike." He chuckled lightly and folded his arms behind his back. In the corner of her eye, she could see his angel blade sticking out of his inner pocket and for a brief second, she consider making a move for it. An angel blade can kill almost anything, and harm a Norcherie.

"Who are you? Are you with Lucifer?"

The man laughed, which sounded more like a cough, and said, "No, I'm Michael's angel. I am Zachariah." Nira didn't recall his name, though she had heard many stories of the angels. He saw her frown and sighed, "You don't know me either? Let's say I'm a very important angel for Michael and he wants to see you. Now." _Either?_

Nira took a step back, accidentally knocking down a lamp. "Well tell him that I don't ever want to see him. Why would I like to see a petty angel like him?" She tried to sound like she was superior, but truth be told, she had never faced any dangers her whole life and wished nothing of it this day.

Zachariah, began to be irritated by her arrogance and took out his angel blade, "Listen, Nira, you don't have a choice in this matter so if you won't go willingly, we'll just have to cut you up like we did to your friend."

Nira's heart went cold. An angel blade couldn't kill a Fireborn but could hurt like hellfire. The worst kind of torture there is to a Norcherie. But she would stand steady and fight if she had to. "Gentlemen," she announced, "it was nice having you here but I have to meet someone, Z _edha Ttelka angelas_." with that she uttered the simple words, ' _Ohze Mozeda'_ And disappeared.

An Ercha is a winged beast disguised as a human that is the only known creature to being able to kill a Norcherié without black flames

A rough translation of the Norcherie language

 _Zedha Ttelka angelas_ – Goodbye jackass angels

 _Ohze Mozeda –_ to become nothing

 _Seera ni –_ Answer me

* * *

 _Norte er Ercha –_ Are you an Ercha


End file.
